Spandex & Lyrca
by batwaynebruceman
Summary: Oneshot: Kurt & Blaine get home from a Halloween Party from Puck's. They're both drunk, and seeing each other in ridiculously tight-fitting costumes sends them over the edge. Yes, this is basically just Halloween smut.


**Sexy timeeeeeeees for Klaine. **

**I just felt like taking a break from "Too Afraid To Love" for tonight, so I wrote this oneshot. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn it Kurt, hurry up and open the door, will you? It's freezing."

"I'm _trying_; I can't find the right key!" Kurt slurs. With a sigh, Blaine takes the keys from his hands, quickly finds the right one and unlocks their front door, pushing Kurt inside. He shuts the door behind him, tossing the keys onto a table.

"Of all things…" Kurt mutters, throwing himself onto the sofa.

"What?" Blaine asks, sitting beside him.

"Of all things Blaine Anderson, you decide to go to Puck's Halloween party dressed as _Robin."_

"Kurt, there's _nothing _wrong with Robin! And in case you hadn't noticed, I even put a little bowtie on the outfit, just for you."

Kurt gives him a lopsided grin "Yeah, I did notice. But I also noticed that you're wearing spandex and I can see everything."

His eyes darken and Blaine nearly stops breathing. Kurt is, as always, _very _horny when drunk and right now, he's completely trashed. Blaine on the other hand, is only tipsy. He rolls his eyes at Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, you are off-your-face drunk, aren't you?_"_

"And you're so-hot-I-want-to-fuck, aren't you?" He counters

"Seriously, I thought we were past all this horny teenage fucking?" Blaine says, laughing softly. He pulls Kurt on top of him, so he's being straddled by him, and kisses him gently. "At our age, we really should be."

"Our age?" Kurt murmurs against his lips. "Blaine, we're only in our twenties. You make it sound as though we're pensioners or something."

"Kurt, you _know _that's not what I meant-"

"I want you naked."

Blaine's eyes widen. For some reason, Kurt whispers those four words. He isn't sure why – they'd lived alone for five years. The only explanation was that he was _incredibly _drunk. His breath hitches as Kurt moves his hands down his body.

"You can't expect me _not_ to be like this when you've been walking around in spandex all night. Even Santana said your ass looked hot. Santana Lopez, the _lesbian. _You know, as in the one that's getting married to Brittany next month. I'll say it again – a lesbian said your ass looked hot. Actually, I think she said it was pretty damn fuckable."

"Excuse me," Blaine says his voice now low and husky. "But you've been prancing around in Lycra all night. That outfit doesn't hide _anything_." Kurt's eyes flash and he grins. "Which was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

Again, Kurt just grins. He met Blaine in a passionate kiss, tightening his legs around his hips. Blaine sighs and pulls away.

"Kurt, you're drunk," he says, as though it settled everything

"Blaine," Kurt whispers, moving his lips to his neck. "You want me."

He lets out a moan, unable to help it. "Yes," he gasps, feeling himself harden. "I do."

Kurt lets out a growl and shoves Blaine unceremoniously to the floor. He allows his hands to roam up his body, slowly unzipping the Robin costume. Blaine squirms beneath him in a bid to be naked, but Kurt keeps up his deliciously slow pace. Eventually, Blaine is lying beneath him, his costume and underwear discarded.

"You aren't even that drunk, are you?"

He ignores him, leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Blaine moves his hands to the zipper of Kurt's cat costume, but he pins his arms down. Very slowly, Kurt moves from Blaine's lips, deciding to start on his neck. He's determined to leave bite marks on the skin and does so, coaxing loud moans from Blaine with each one.

"Get your ass upstairs," Blaine growls after the sixth. "I'm going to pick you up and throw you onto our bed, and then I'm going to fuck you into the mattress."

Kurt laughs and stands, being sure to wiggle his ass in front of his face. Blaine's cock hardens even more, making Kurt laugh again.

"Horny bastard," he says, climbing the stairs. He knows Blaine's behind him, watching every swing of his ass as he walks. In the bedroom, Blaine does as he promised – he picks Kurt up in his arms and throws him on the bed. Kurt giggles as he bounces, watching Blaine hover above him. There's no hesitation with him – he pulls the cat costume from Kurt's body in one swift movement, his eyes dark. Before he can do anything however, Kurt flips them around. He gives Blaine a wink and takes him in his mouth, smirking at the satisfied moan. Blaine felt as though he would faint. He lifts his head to see Kurt sucking on him, his eyes staring back at him, dark and blue, yet still captivating.

He lets out a small whine when Kurt stops, but doesn't say anything. Kurt leans across, taking the bottle of lube from the drawer. He holds it out, his eyes still dark. Blaine takes the bottle from him and pushes him to lie back on the bed. He tells him to spread his legs and coats his fingers, gently slips a finger inside. It doesn't take long before Kurt's begging for another. Blaine complies happily, Kurt's moans making him even harder.

"B-Blaine, that's enough," he gasps. "I need you."

Blaine nods and pulls his fingers out gently. Kurt lets out a whimper at the loss of contact, but sits up. He pushes Blaine back, so he's lying on the bed. Kurt picks up the bottle of lube and squeezes some into his hand. He then coats Blaine's cock in it, earning him a groan. Once he's happy, he moves so he's hovering above him. He spreads his legs wide over Blaine's hips, and rocks his ass down so Blaine's cock drags across his hole. They both gasp at the contact, but smile.

Kurt positions himself over Blaine, biting his lip. He swallows hard and sinks down onto Blaine, his head falling back at the stretch of it. As the head of his cock slips through the ring of muscle and into the scorching heat, a low moan escapes Blaine's throat.

Kurt knows that he won't last for very long, not feeling this stretched and full. As Kurt moves his hips, Blaine follows his rhythm, over and over.

He rides Blaine's cock one more time, hips stuttering up all the way and then slamming back down. Then he rolls to the side, keeping a firm grip on Blaine's hip to keep him inside, pulling him on top of him. His mouth finds Blaine's ear, giving the lobe a gentle nip. Blaine's cock slides deep and then deeper still as Kurt's legs wrap around his waist tightly, pulling him down.

Blaine draws his hips back, thrusting into him hard and deep, making Kurt's moan slip up an octave. But then he hesitates. It's only when Kurt begs him, he pulls his hips back, fucking into him again. This time he doesn't stop, repeating the movement over and over again, as hard as he can.

Kurt shudders, moving his hips to meet Blaine's. His eyes are shut and his mouth has formed a perfect 'O', moans escaping through his parted lips. He lets out a breath that sounds close to a sob, thrusting his hips hard, taking Blaine's cock deep inside him. Kurt knows that Blaine is close now, and he's sure Blaine knows he is.

"_Blaine," _he groans.

"I'm gonna… holy shit, I'm gonna come," Blaine gasps.

Kurt leans up and gets his mouth on the tendon of Blaine's neck. His teeth bite down hard as something inside him snaps. He comes hard, nearly shouting Blaine's name. His fingernails dig into the skin on Blaine's back. Seeing Kurt unwind sends Blaine over the edge and he finishes, spilling into Kurt with his name on his lips. For a while, they just lay there, breathing hard. Then, Blaine rolls over, pulling out of Kurt as gently as possible.

"That was… that was…"

"I know," Kurt says for him, letting out a long, shuddering breath. Blaine reaches over and grabs a tissue from the box on the bedside table. Kurt takes it and cleans himself. He throws the tissue, smirking when it lands in the bin.

"If that hadn't gone in, I'd have made you get off your ass and put it in. You know that right?"

"Shut up," Kurt says, yawning. Blaine pulls him into his arms and he kisses his forehead gently.

"Tell me something," he says, "were you even drunk when we got in?"

Kurt nods. "Yeah, but I guess the idea of you… what was it? Oh yeah, you 'fucking me into the mattress' sobered me up pretty quickly."

Blaine laughs and gives him another kiss.

"I love you," Kurt whispers, nuzzling closer.

Before Blaine can answer, Kurt begins to snore softly.


End file.
